


was die welt auch macht mit uns (sie gibt einen fuck auf uns)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, It’s a true mess, Mention of Amy santiago, Plotless, Soulmate AU, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, but everything is mismatched, but i wanted to write, everythings gay, fluff?, it’s dianetti, no two soulmates have the same markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: To this day no one exactly knows how the universe makes it work. How and why this system exists at all and how it doesn’t seem to fit but it all comes together perfectly in the end.Gina and Rosa both don’t have this sense of knowing where they belong and feel kind of lost. And they both don’t believe in soulmates (anymore).Soulmate AU where everything is mismatched.Title: 1,40m by Prinz Pi // roughly translates towhatever the world is doing to us (it doesn’t give a fuck)





	was die welt auch macht mit uns (sie gibt einen fuck auf uns)

To this day no one exactly knows how the universe makes it work. How and why this system exists at all and how it doesn’t seem to fit but it all comes together perfectly in the end. 

At birth you get assigned a _soulmate_ and one day you might meet them and have your happily ever after.

Except, the universe decided to make you go on a hunt for it. To put time and energy into an unsolvable case. And only when you’ve almost given up will everything work out. 

You don’t know who they are unless you have their initials marked on your wrist. 

Or their name. 

Or their name and the name of your enemy. 

Or their first words spoken to another. 

Or not and you will see in color when you look into their eyes for the first time. 

Or you feel pain when you’re apart. 

Whatever you can think of, the universe probably made it happen at some point. 

The catch?

Not both people will find their chosen one in the same way.

One might have the name of their soulmate marked on their wrist and the other will have everything you write on your skin appear on their skin. 

* * *

For Gina Linetti it’s ‘First Words’. All it says is _”’sup”_ in delicate handwriting on her inner left wrist. 

Back in high school she already held auditions for her soulmate, letting everybody say these words to find her one true love. Only to repeat the words “no, next” every five seconds. 

Her best friend Jake has a similar dilemma. Only that it’s completely different. His right arm is covered in one big ass monologue that seems to be incoherent and pointless and _it’s so many words_. How can one person say so many words without another human being interjecting at some point?

She is thankful she doesn’t have this long ass monologue on her arm, she thinks. She’d rather just have a tiny ‘sup holding a significant meaning. 

While Jake knows what he wants to do with is life since forever - going to the police academy and get trained and then eventually become a detective - Gina doesn’t. She thinks of herself as a free spirit that don’t need no cage. 

So she becomes a dancer. Quite a good one if she does say so herself. With her own dance group and choreography and plans to get so successful they’ll dance for Beyoncé. 

And then she becomes Assistant Manager at a kiosk for sunglasses in some sketchy mall. 

And then she becomes the Civilian Administrator of the 99th precinct in Brooklyn. A job Jake got her after being freshly promoted to Detective. 

And then she meets her soulmate.

* * *

For Rosa Diaz’ it’s ‘Touching’. It’s just that it took her literal years to figure that out. There wasn’t a mark with a name or the first words the other person would say, so she assumed they would appear on her arm when it happens. 

Except they don’t. 

Rosa has never been a particularly well-versed or emotional person. She hates being touched or unnecessarily spoken to and she’d rather be alone than have whatever stupid kid would follow her actually... follow her. She’s cool, calm and collected, riding a motorcycle as soon as it’s legal and never ridding herself of her beloved leather jacket. 

She’s a badass.

Though a tough person on the outside she’s as unsure as one can be on the inside. About who she is and what she is going to do with her life. All she knows is that she’s interested in so many things and talented in so many others. 

So she goes to the best ballet academy in the vicinity but gets kicked out rather quickly. 

She’s a gymnast for a brief time as well. A good one at that. 

She graduates as valedictorian and her speech is short and very Rosa-like (it’s “congrats you dumb-dumbs”) and she goes on to study medicine at one of the best universities in the country. 

She quits right before the final exams of her junior year. 

She starts business school. 

She quits after roughly 9 months. 

She gets a pilot license. 

Eventually she goes to the New York Police Academy. She meets Jake Peralta, a young dude whose obsession with Die Hard seems to be the only interesting trait at first. She labels him to be like the other guys and can’t remember when exactly they became friends. 

But they did. 

They still are. With them both working at the 99th precinct in Brooklyn and both of them being promoted to detective status it’s quite easy. They work cases together and help each other with their respective ones and sometimes on a Friday night they sit next to each other at Shaw’s and drink in silence. 

She also meets Amy Santiago. A very young but ambitious detective and finds out that she has Jake’s last name tattooed on her wrist. 

She doesn’t bother telling him (or her) and they haven’t talked to each other yet because Jake has been on a stakeout for two weeks now, not yet having had a chance to meet Amy himself. 

The long rambling though seems to fit the Type A girl that’s also her colleague now.

And she meets her soulmate as well.

* * *

Jake begs Rosa to go say hello and be nice to their newest work addition. He’s giddy and excited and he just wants two of his most important people meet and be friends. He knows that Diaz doesn’t do friends but maybe she could at least try. 

Reluctantly she rises from her chair, being perched behind her desk for the last week as a result of being stuck on a case and walks over to the new admin. 

She doesn’t even know how to initiate contact so all she does is stare. And there’s something particular about this woman that’s scrolling down on her phone and not paying her any attention at all. 

She clears her throat and the admin... Gina, she thinks, looks up. Her eyes are intensely green and she’s thrown out of orbit for a few seconds. 

Green eyes looks at her expectantly so she mumbles a “‘sup” before scurrying back to her desk in hopes that nobody witnessed what just happened. 

She’s blushing. 

Gina on the other hand is in shock. Nobody has said this word to her since she graduated high school. She didn’t find her soulmate back then and she kind of gave up on the whole idea of finding “the one”. Except now she isn’t so sure about all of that. 

She looks at Detective Diaz and it kind of makes sense to her. She doesn’t seem like a woman of words. 

She’s intrigued but she needs to gather evidence to confirm her suspicions. So she makes it her mission to befriend the Latina and find out if she has a soulmate or is still looking and what her marks are and what her favorite season is and why she smells like vanilla had a baby with whiskey and why her eyes are so beautiful. 

Intrigued is the understatement of the century. 

Over the years Gina manages to chip away on her walls. It takes her years and never once have they touched because Rosa prefers her own personal space. It takes her years and yet all she knows about the wildly haired woman are exactly three things:

1\. She’s a detective  
2\. Personal space  
3\. No soulmate yet

She can’t even say for a fact that they’re friends. Her psychic told her that they would become friends eventually but it’s so vague that Gina found herself a new one on the same day. She couldn’t be more specific either. 

Rosa thinks she might be falling in love. She cant identify this unknown feeling in her chest, tugging at her heart and leaving her out of breath. She’s given up on the idea that she will find her soulmate but Gina might be the closest thing to that. She will never find someone like Gina again. 

They’ve known each other for years now and never did she feel so comfortable in the presence of someone else. 

Over the course of their friendship they made it a habit to go to Shaw’s on Thursday’s. They get a couple drinks and sit in a corner and they drink silently. It’s a thing she established with Jake, a thing she only shares with her closest friends.

It’s Rosa’s favorite past time activity. Drinking and not speaking and admiring beautiful women with luscious hair and flawless skin and insanely green eyes. 

It’s where they are right now. Shaw’s. And Rosa wants to kiss Gina so badly. And Gina wants to kiss Rosa so badly. But neither makes a move. They just stare at each other for the whole night until they decide that it’s time to leave. 

The Latina holds the door open for the auburn haired woman and lets her step into the fresh night air first, being right behind her. 

Gina pushes Rosa to the wall next to the entrance and starts kissing her. Black unruly locks in between Gina’s hands and Gina’s hands on the wall and Gina not picking up on Rosa’s state of shock. Not picking up on Rosa not kissing back because this is the thing she wanted to do for years. 

And fuck it if Rosa doesn’t feel the same.

Rosa though, she suddenly sees the world in another light from the moment lips met lips and Gina started kissing her kind of longingly. 

It’s bright and her vision gets kind of hazy and her veins are pulsating with electricity.

And in that moment she knew that she finally understood.

She understands.

She understands it’s meant to be Gina. 

It’s always been her. 

She tears up a bit before kissing back. 

For the first time in both their lives everything makes sense. And they know exactly where they belong.


End file.
